The Headless Knight
Hi! This is me Ron again, this is my second Creepypasta, still trying to get good at it, i added an image this time, hope you enjoy this one :) Story: One day at Minecraft, i decided to go Hypixel since i got bored of my Minecraft worlds, once i joined i wanted to play Skywars so did, but i saw something pretty weird that was behind my back, it was a man in a knight suit without a head, it seems really weird but i thought he was just doing a prank, i joined Skywars and played, on the first 1-5 rounds it was normal and i was getting constant wins and i was really proud of myself, on the 6-12 rounds that's when stuff is getting weirder, players was getting disconnected from the game, the players started to get little and little until they were no players in the game, it was really weird but i kept playing, on the 17th round that's when the things got really weird, the player with the knight suit and no head joined the server, he didn't move when he joined tho, we were waiting in the lobby until the game starts. When the game finally had started, things were pretty normal, later, it was down to me and the headless player, i found him after looking around for a bit, he didn't have any geat which was weird, he had an iron sword, when we wasn't looking at me, that's when i strike and killd him, i was so happy for myself. After taking a break, i went on one final round, i met the headless player again, i don't know why but it was really getting weird about this headless player, when the game started, something very shocking happened, when i join, every player's heads were gone just like the headless player in the knightsuit, i was scared, i checked my character but my head was there, suddenly, everyone got disconnected from the whole server and only me and the headless player in the knight suit was in the game, i really got worried and thought that in might be him that's causing this. I typed in the chat "come at me!" Suddenly, he teleported right in front of me, i attacked him but for some reason, he didn't take any damage, he didn't attack me as well, i was about to report him, but before i could do it, he charged at me with an iron sword and crashed my game, i was in schock and didn't know what to do. I took a break and after taking a break, i tried to forget everything that had happen, when i re-loged, i was shocked, the background was all black and all the text was red and there was blood dripping noises that i could here in the background, when i got on to Minecraft, i was confused, all of my worlds wer gone but there was only one world that i didn't create, and it said "enter for a surprise :)" i was so scared but i was really curious and entered the world, when i enterd, everything was normal, but there was a sign in front of me, "look at your head :)" when i went in F3, i was in shock and panic, my head was not there, and a Steve head was in my inventory and it said "look back" when i did, i saw the same headless player that was in the server, after staring at him for a few seconds, my Minecraft crashed and deleted itself. Hopefully you guys enjoyed my second story, if you haven't seen my first one, you can go check it out, it's called Fake Steve. Anyways i'll be making more stories soon :) Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Headless